


Got Your Heart (In My Sights)

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: Derry's Premier Murder/Turtle Cult - Side B [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Every IT canon wrapped into one fic, Humor, M/M, Missing/Additional Scene, Post-Canon, some formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: “Did you not see my text?""I did see your text," Richie said. "I was just preparing my body to see your face again - didn’t want to get a heart-attack in the middle of LAX, you know?”[A new start, courtesy of baggage claim.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Derry's Premier Murder/Turtle Cult - Side B [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Got Your Heart (In My Sights)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own IT. Title taken from 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John (with Kiki Dee). 
> 
> An offshoot of ['Derry's Permier Murder/Turtle Cult'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522892%22), though it definitely stands on its own. 
> 
> This is the first of what will probably be fics for all nine of the main characters. 
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me, and I hope that you enjoy!

  
**Eds**  
[Look behind you, asshole.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111803)

* * *

Richie gave himself a moment to breathe, his phone clutched tightly in his hand as he stared down at the text that he had just received. He wasn’t nervous, per se, about seeing Eddie again - they had, after all, been in almost constant communication since their departure from Maine, and Eddie coming down to LA to relocate after his separation and divorce had been in the works since the night before they had all left Derry - but a pit in Richie’s stomach opened all the same, a yawning crevasse that couldn’t be filled with anything other than Eddie. 

“Did you not see my text?” 

Eddie’s hand landed, hard, on Richie’s shoulder, and he shook it a little in greeting before whirling Richie around to face him; the movement was easy - Richie had no intention of _not_ looking at Eddie every moment he could, now that he was fully able. 

“I did see your text,” Richie said, leaning into Eddie’s space for a moment before pulling back. “I was just preparing my body to see your face again - didn’t want to get a heart attack in the middle of LAX, you know?” 

It was strange, his uncertainty in what to do now that he was actually face-to-face with Eddie for the first time in almost half a year. He was rent - the fervent desire to wrap Eddie up and kiss him senseless against the hesitance of ‘what if it’s different now?’ that had taken root in his chest about a week prior. Eddie, however, was all action, and before Richie could quite comprehend their physical shift in position, Eddie had him by the collar of his shirt, tugging until Richie stooped down just enough for Eddie to plant a kiss on him. Which - Richie had never pretended to be anything more than all talk, so it wasn’t all that surprising that Eddie had taken the initiative and gone for it. 

Eddie broke their kiss after Richie had finally caught on with the picture and had started to kiss him back, and said, “You’re a dumbass.” 

“Thanks, babe, I missed you too.” 

And though his tone was mocking, Richie still managed to surprise himself by how much sincerity had bled through the words. Because Richie had missed Eddie with every breath in his lungs, with every second that passed and they were together in every way that mattered but weren’t together at all, with every stupid joke he made and didn’t hear a response for. 

“Well, you won’t have to miss me again.” 

Richie grinned. “It’s like you read my mind.” He paused and pressed a loud kiss against Eddie’s cheek. In his peripheral he saw a flash, but in LAX it could have been for anyone or their mother. “Did you -”

“I’m going to say no if you don’t shut up right now, Rich, I swear I will.” 

“Fine, fine, let’s get your shit and head out.” 

“I only brought a couple of bags,” Eddie said as Richie started pulling him to the baggage carousel, before he shook Richie’s hand from his wrist. 

Richie wouldn’t admit that his heart stopped, but he couldn’t help the slightly wild-eyed expression he must have turned to Eddie with. “What?” 

“Jesus, you’re an idiot,” Eddie started, rolling his eyes as he laced their fingers together and bumped Richie with his shoulder. “Do you know how expensive shipping is if you fly half an apartment’s worth of shit? The rest will be here in, like, four days.” 

“Oh,” Richie replied eloquently. 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Eddie stopped them once they got to the correct carousel and made Richie face him - Richie, for a few embarrassing moments, tried to keep out of direct sightline with Eddie, before manning up and biting the bullet. 

“Have you been freaking out, Richie?” 

“No,” Richie denied, knowing that his face was making a complicated expression that most assuredly betrayed him. 

Eddie stared him down. “Do you think it’s too fast?” 

“Fuck no,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s other hand into his own and shuffling close to him. “If I could’ve, I would have barnacled myself to you the last six months.” He shrugged a little; Richie had never been particularly comfortable in the minatue of talking about his emotions - big declarations aside, most of his admissions were comets, there and gone in a trailing burn. “Do you think it’s too -?”

Eddie interrupted his question with a vaguely disgusted sound and Richie couldn’t do anything more than grin. After a moment, Eddie sighed and smiled back at Richie, squeezing his hands once before pulling away and saying, “We’re gonna stop this before it gets anymore fucking embarrassing, okay? That guy has been snapping pictures of us since I got here.” 

“Has he?” Richie asked, lifting a hand to give the guy the bird as he pulled Eddie into a kiss. “Fucking let him, babe. Everyone can see I got myself a total hottie.” 

“I hate you,” Eddie replied, turning to face the carousel as it finally started to spit out bags for the waiting mob. “I can’t believe I’m subjecting myself to this voluntarily.” 

“Maybe you’ll get famous,” Richie said, flinging himself over Eddie’s back and hooking his chin into his shoulder. 

“For what?” Eddie asked. 

“For being yourself.” Richie shrugged. “Like the Kardashians.” 

“I will willingly let myself die if that happens,” Eddie said after a long moment of judgmental silence - Richie found it oddly endearing, and wondered if he was doomed to find every strange thing about Eddie Kaspbrak to be something else to love about him. 

“I’ll protect you from butt implants, I promise,” Richie cooed. “Besides, you’re absolutely too vicious for anything more than, like, roasting me on twitter.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie spat out, leaning back further into Richie as he let him take his weight. 

“Your words say one thing, babe, but your body says another,” Richie replied. “It’s always mixed signals with you, you know?” 

“That’s one of my bags,” Eddie said in reply, not bothering to make a move to get it as it slowly made its way over to where they were standing.

“Okay, really?” Richie asked, grumbling as all Eddie did was break out of Richie’s hold and raise an eyebrow at him. “I’m not your fucking slave.” 

“Love you, honey,” Eddie said sweetly, smirking a little as Richie turned bright red at the words. 

“Fucking asshole,” he muttered as the bag reached him and he hefted it off the carousel. “What the fuck is in here? It’s heavy as shit.” 

“Everything important, dick,” Eddie replied, pointing out his other bag to Richie as he unfolded the handle on his first one. “Grab that, wouldja?” 

“I fucking guess,” Richie said. “It’s not like you will.” 

“I mean, that’s what you’re here for, right?” Eddie asked rhetorically, as though they both didn’t know that that was exactly what Richie was there for. 

“You’re goddamn lucky I love you,” Richie said as he pulled Eddie’s second bag off of the carousel, figuring out the hidden handle after a few seconds of graceless fumbling. 

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, and Richie stumbled over absolutely nothing. 

“Can you just not say shit like that?” he asked incredulously. “Trying to break me, make me do something weird like propose to you in the middle of a damn airport. For shame, Eddie Spaghetti - I thought you were a better man than that.” 

“I don’t know where you could have picked up on that notion, but it’s a bad bet.” 

He turned, then, to look back at Richie and asked, “Where’re we headed?” 

“Hold up,” Richie said, “I wanna commemorate this, get a picture.” 

“Oh?” Eddie asked blithely. “The paparazzi not enough?” 

“Nope,” Richie said, pulling out his phone and stopping Eddie before he could leave the concourse. “This is for the rest of the losers anyways.” 

He puckered his lips, feigning a kiss on Eddie’s scarred cheek - Eddie rolled his eyes but didn’t move away, and Richie knew that he had fallen for it - before sticking his tongue out and licking his cheek at the last moment before he clicked the picture. 

Eddie’s look of surprised disgust was forever immortalized and Richie grinned, saving it as his phone background quickly before following where Eddie was determinedly making his way away from where Richie was standing. 

“Can you just not fucking help yourself?” 

“I really fucking can’t - it’s a condition that only gets worse as you get to know me more.” 

“It’s always been this bad, I just had two decades to forget about it.” 

“Yeah,” Richie started, throwing his arm over Eddie’s shoulders as he led them towards short-term parking, “but now we’re going to be living together, so you get to experience it day in and day out.” 

“I’ve psyched myself up to deal with it,” Eddie responded agreeably - Richie was immediately suspicious, and Eddie’s sideways glance didn’t help matters any. 

“‘Psyched’ yourself up, huh?” Richie asked, biting absently at his lip as he watched Eddie push up his glasses; he was absolutely weak for the man, so sue him. “That’s what a guy wants to hear when someone moves in with him. Only a step above ‘I guess I can make a compromise this one fucking time, shitty as it is’ or ‘if it’ll make you fucking shut up, I guess I’ll fucking do it, then.’” 

“I haven’t said either one of those things,” Eddie argued, ignoring Richie’s scoff as they finally made it to his car. 

“You totally did - I don’t have repression amnesia anymore, so I actually remember both times absolutely vividly.” He paused to unlock the trunk and haul Eddie’s things into it. “I could do so many routines based on our childhoods alone.” 

“Aliens and all?” Eddie asked sardonically, throwing himself into the passenger seat with a force Richie felt entirely melodramatic. 

“I was thinking of really leaning into that murder-cult thing - seems easier for the public to consume, you know?” 

“Less likely to get you sent upstate too,” Eddie said, flicking Richie’s cheek when he turned to look at him as he backed out of the parking spot. “Eyes on the road, idiot - I don’t want to get killed because of your dumb shit.” 

“Then stop distracting me,” Richie replied. 

“I’m not even fucking doing anything.” 

“You’re existing?” Richie said in reply, hanging it on a question - Eddie’s existence being a distraction was too obvious to even say out loud. Eddie shot him a withering look that Richie only caught out of his peripheral - because he actually _could_ drive safely, no matter what Eddie thought about it - but placed his hand on top of where Richie’s was resting on the gearshift. 

“God, you’re infuriating.” It was soft, though, and was followed by a slightly put-upon, “I’m really fucking glad we stayed that last night in Derry.” 

“Yeah,” Richie said. “Me too, Eds.” 

“You know what? Never mind, I take it back.” 

“It’s too late,” Richie said. “You’re stuck with me now, babe - your shit’s in, like, Texas as we speak, and you’re halfway through a California expansion. It’s the fucking long-haul for us both.” 

“Oh?” Eddie asked. “So I don’t have a choice?” 

“You totally do,” Richie denied, swearing as a truck cut in front of him before right before the merge onto the 405. “I just know what it’ll be, so there’s no point in pretending otherwise.

“Oh, yeah, no,” he said as the truck decided to yield for absolutely nothing, “just go ahead and take your time - I really have nothing better to do than deal with this, it’s not like I’m trying to get home so I can jump my boyfriend, that would be idiotic.” 

“You’re so calm when you’re saying all that,” Eddie said, cutting into Richie’s inane rambling about the traffic conditions in LA. “It’s actually fucking creepy.” 

“Thank you,” Richie replied. “I tried for California calm, but it’s never quite worked out for me. This is about the best I can do.” 

“Well,” Eddie started, “it’s weird as fuck, so it suits you.” 

“I try,” Richie said, making the clover and merging onto the 405 with surprising ease. “You ever been to an In-N-Out, Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“You know I haven’t,” Eddie replied. 

“You hungry?” 

“Depends on what In-N-Out is.” 

“You’re hungry,” Richie said decisively, already making plans to order the entire menu as a tasting adventure. “There’s one near my place - we’ll go through the drive-through.” 

“Fine,” Eddie sighed out. “If it’ll make you fucking shut up, I guess I’ll fucking do it, then.” 

“Well, there you go,” Richie started, grinning over at Eddie and pressing a kiss against his cheek as the traffic once more slowed to a crawl, “I see you remember now.” 

“I remember being right about it,” Eddie countered. “A rusty nail went through your foot - you could have gotten tetanus.” 

“But you bandaged it up so well,” Richie cooed. “Little Nurse Kaspbrak with his fanny pack full of supplies.” 

“Did you even tell your parents like I made you promise?” 

“No.” Richie scoffed in faux-indignance. “I limped around for a week whenever you weren’t looking.” 

“Jesus Christ, how did I even have a crush on you back then?” 

“The greatest mystery of them all,” Richie agreed easily. “I was a little shit back then.” 

“‘Back then’?” Eddie echoed. 

“Don’t start that shit with me, Edward Spaghedward, I know all your secrets now.” 

“Not all of them,” Eddie said mysteriously, and patted Richie on the hand as though that were somehow a clue. 

“Well, now I’m dying of curiosity.” 

“Then die.” 

“Harsh, babe, harsh.” 

Eddie laughed and turned on the radio, flipping through his phone for a moment before enabling the bluetooth. “I’m choosing the music.” 

“When _don’t_ you choose the music?” Richie asked, rolling his eyes as fucking Tiffany came on. 

“Such a fucking cliché,” he muttered. 

“What was that?” Eddie asked over the music. 

“Nothing, babe,” Richie said, head bopping alongside the music despite himself. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

* * *

**nice things are nice @tozierfan10101** this picture is everything. thanks lax paps! 

**Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✔ @thefakerichietozier** _@TMZ_ his name is Eddie and i love him _@eddiek_.  


> **@eddiek replied to @thefakerichietozier**  
> 
>
>> You didn’t have to @ me, asshole.

**Richie “Trash Raccoon” Tozier ✔ @thefakerichietozier** my boyfriend, _@eddiek_ is great and you should all follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
